halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssia-B083
|-| Armoured = - Mark V= } - Gen 2= } - }} |-| Unarmoured = } - 2558= } - }} Alyssia-B083 was a SPARTAN-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. She fought as a member of Fireteam Triton throughout the Human-Covenant war. Biography Childhood and early career Like most other SPARTAN III's, Alyssia was orphaned at a young age and was living in an orphanage until she was discovered by The Office Of Naval Intelligence (ONI). ONI gave Alyssia a choice; she could join the UNSC and fight the Covenant, or she could remain alone as an orphan. Like almost all others who had also been given this choice, Alyssia accepted. Headhunters Alyssia-B083 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program as a Beta Company trainee. Her trainers noted her exceptional CQC skills at the end of training and she alongside a handful of other Beta trainees were separated from their company after Operation: CARTWHEEL, but prior to Operation: TORPEDO. Alyssia-B083 was inducted into a two-man hit-squad as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters", upon meeting all of the necessary requirements. She was paired up with Erik-B307 due to their contrasting skill sets and match rating of 96.7%. Fall of Reach Great Schism Post War Spartan IV Program Operation: GREYMATTER Traits and personality Alyssia-B083 is well-known for her extremely fast hand-to-hand combat skills, earning her the nickname; 'Blur'. Unlike Craig-A195, Alyssia revels in warfare; which may explain her attraction to CQB. Alyssia-B083 and Erik-B307 enjoy each-others company, often exchanging jokes and stories on missions. Alyssia excels in hand-to-hand combat, as well as CQB tactics. Alyssia can reach a top speed of 35 km/h without armor and 50 km/h with Mjolnir Powered Assault Armour (Mark V). She has saved the lives of both Craig-A195 and Erik-B307 on multiple occasions, and has even fought a Mgalekgolo in unarmed combat. Equipment As noted by Sergeant Franklin Mendez, Alyssia is highly proficient using the http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M45_Tactical_Shotgun M45 Tactical Shotgun, http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M6G_Personal_Defense_Weapon_System M6G Pistol, and http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Series_12_Single_Operator_Lift_Apparatus Series 12 Single Operated Lift Apparatus When assigned a ground mission, Alyssia will often equip herself with the following: 1- M45 Tactical Shotgun, 1- M6G Pistol (Attached to right thigh-plate), and 1- Series 12 Jetpack. During the Battle of Earth, Alyssia took a liking toward the Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Shot); mainly for the fast firing rate and blade attached. Alyssia-B083's preferred armor permutation is a http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Mjolnir_Powered_Assault_Armor/CQC_variant CQC-HUL Helmet with a Security Chestplate and Shoulders. Previous Operations Alyssia-B083 participated in Operation: CARTWHEEL. After which, Sargent Franklin Mendez extracted her from Beta Company alongside Erik-B307, Catherine-B320, and an unknown number of others. Shortly after extraction, Erik and Alyssia were drafted into Fireteam Triton, with Erik replacing SPARTAN-A136 as Marksman / Recon Specialist and Alyssia-B083 replacing SPARTAN-A161 as CQB Specialist after the original Fireteam's recon pelican crashed during Operation: HIGHTAIL and both were confirmed KIA, with Craig-A195 emerging as the only survivor. Most recently, Alyssia-B083 was confirmed to have survived Operation: GREYMATTER, a high-risk forerunner intelligence-retrieval mission. Alyssia-B083 is active as of October, 2558. Current Operation CLASSIFIED Category:Beta Company